


Secret Little Games

by WasabiPeanut



Series: Secret little Games [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult baby, Age Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Diapers, Dummy - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Little Sherlock, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Milking, Punishment, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiPeanut/pseuds/WasabiPeanut
Summary: While in little space, Daddy John has a few little secret games for his little boy Sherlock.Games which gave Daddy and his little boy a good and pleasurable time.





	Secret Little Games

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any kind of critic - if it's good or not so good ;-) I would love to read your opinion.  
> Thank you very much.

The curtains in front of the two windows were closed.  
Not the slightest beam of the late evening sun shone through the curtains into the room.  
The only source of light was a small night light which looked like a pirate.

 

For more than 11 months Sherlock could say that he has a boyfriend; a really great boyfriend, his former flatmate, best friend and army doctor - John Watson.  
He was absolutely happy with John, and he knew that he made John happy as well.  
After one month, Sherlock had been able to talk with John about his little big secret.  
Sometimes he wanted to be an adult baby, wanted to be in his little space. He loved to be in his little space, to be a little boy, to have a daddy for all the things a little boy needed.  
John had been very understanding for his feelings, for all his feelings. They had talked about it a lot –and John had been understanding and respectful with all of that, and had agreed to fulfill Sherlocks needs to the fullest. He loved Sherlock, and he wanted to give him as much love as he could give, as much love as Sherlock deserved.  
John did a lot for him, no matter if he felt like a little baby boy, no matter if he felt like a little school boy – John was there for him, fulfilled him his desires of care and love. And not matter if he was big normal Sherlock – John loved him to the fullest.

 

He loved to be in his little space, especially because it was one of his tactics to shut down his mind – it was very relaxing, much more than drugs. And with John, it was something that turns him on very much.  
He loved to call him Daddy, he loved to play with him and by his rules, he loved to be a bit naughty and get a punishment. He loved to be cuddled and kissed; he loved that John took care of him so much when he was in his little place. And of course, he loved the sexual part of it as well. He knew John loved it when he calls him Daddy, he loved it when he played by his rules, and that he loves it as well, when he’s not playing by the rules. And he also knew that John loved it to take care of him a bit more, to cuddle and kiss him more and sweeter, when he was in his little space. And of course, John loved the sexual part as well.  
Not always age play, dummies, and nappies were included in their sex life, but it was one thing they really loved to do.

 

At the moment Sherlock was lying in his little boy pirate bed in Johns old bedroom.  
John had renovated it a few months ago – and now it was his little boy room. A pirate room, with a bed that looks like a ship, a desk, a wardrobe, two bookshelves and a huge crib – and of course a lot of things to play and cuddle with.

 

It was summer, still daytime, but one of the rules, when he was in his little space, was to go to bed early – so John was sure, that he got as much sleep as he needed.  
He wasn’t sleeping; he was looking down to his pirate pajama pants.  
He didn’t just wear pajama pants, under it, he wore a pair of blue pants, and under that, he wore a nappy with ships on it – even though he felt like a little school boy today and he normally didn’t wear nappies when he felt like a little school boy, he had asked his daddy to diaper him.  
And it felt really good, comfortable, and he felt really safe.  
He was happy with it, even though that his cock cage punishment wasn’t over right now.  
Almost 3 months ago when he had felt like a little school boy as well, John had caught him with something, little school boys shouldn’t do.  
John had wanted to look after him when he had been already in bed that day – and unfortunately, John had caught him during a wank.  
He could remember it quite well.

 

_He was lying in his little boy room; he was lying in his bed and he had turned on the bedside lamp. The blanket was shoved away, his pirate pajama pants were shoved down as well as his light blue kids’ pants. His hand was busy, was fisted around his hard cock._  
_He stroked himself very eagerly, rubbed his thumb across the tip, fucked into the fist. He needed to stay silent – he couldn’t risk that daddy caught him._  
_Wanking alone without Daddy in the same room and without Daddy's permission wasn’t allowed._  
_And that rule was valid for all sexual doings when he was in his little space._  
_No wanking, no rubbing, no humping, no fingering, no toys – nothing sexual when Daddy wasn’t in the same room and had given him permission._  
_But he needed it so badly and it felt a way too good._  
_His second hand was busy with playing with his balls. His eyes were closed and he moaned with a very low voice._

_But unfortunately, the door opened and before he even noticed that his Daddy was in his room, a hand was laid around his fist to stop him._  
_“Sherlock!” He heard his Daddy’s serious voice._  
_He opened his eyes abruptly, looked up to his Daddy, with a beating heart and big apologetic little boy's eyes._  
_“D-D-Daddy.” He stumbled with his little boy’s voice._  
_He let his cock go, even though it was twitching and throbbing with precum._  
_He bit his lip, looked very sweet and ruefully._  
_“Don’t look at me like that, Sherlock!” His daddy said. “You’re not a baby, you’re a six-year-old little boy and you know the rules.” Daddy stated, and was absolutely right. “You’re not allowed to do that without me. You’re a little schoolboy, and you’re much too young to do this on your own. You can be very thankful, that Daddy is giving you the Big Boy playtime – and you really should be good and play by Daddy’s rules to get the Big Boy playtime.”_  
_“But Daddy, it’s so nice and it felt so good. It’s tingling and it makes me feel warm and good. And it’s a lot of fun. I want to have fun and play.” He tried it._  
_“The first thing – you should be asleep for two hours. The second thing – it’s not fun and playtime all day long, little boy. And the third thing – you really should listen what Daddy told you to do or not to do. I know you like to play our Big Boy game, but you’re just allowed to play it with Daddy or when Daddy is with you in the same room and told you, that you can play on your own. Have I been in the same room?”_  
_He chewed on his lip, shook his head._  
_“No, daddy. You haven’t been in the same room and you haven’t allowed me to play this. I’m sorry, Daddy. I’m really sorry.” He said ruefully._  
_“It’s too late for an apology, Sherlock. It’s not the first time I caught you playing that game without me and I told you that there will be a punishment when I will catch you playing this again. But anyway, I appreciate it, that you are sorry.” Daddy said._  
_He swallowed and nodded._  
_Daddy was right – it was the third time, that he got caught, and daddy had made clear that there will be a punishment the next time. He didn’t want to disappoint his daddy, he already had with still being awake and with playing their game Big Boy – so he didn’t want to make it even worse._  
_He nodded again, looked up, ready for his punishment._  
_“Yes Daddy, you’ve told me that.”_

_His Daddy nodded. He let his hand go, watched him and his still hard cock – he had been so close._  
_“Stay here, Daddy will be right back.” Daddy said and walked through the room._  
_He looked after his Daddy, looked down to his hard twitching cock. He fisted his hands and pressed his eyes together before he was able to do something really really naughty. He bit his lips as well. It was so hard, not to play again._  
_Daddy was back a few minutes later. He caressed his right knee and sat down onto the bed next to him._  
_His eyes were still closed, but he gasped and arched his back when he felt the ice cold damp cloth on his twitching cock._  
_“I need to clean you up, naughty little boy. You’ve played so long, that you’re already a little bit dirty, Sweetheart.” His daddy said softly._  
_He bit his lip, could feel the ice cold cloth on his cock – which wasn’t twitching and hard anymore. The cloth had been too cold._  
_He opened his eyes and looked to his daddy._  
_“Why is it so cold, Daddy?” He asked innocently._  
_“For you to cool down. Playtime is over, Love. It’s bedtime and Daddy wants to go to sleep as well.”_  
_“Oh. So we need to clean up because every game and toy should be tidied up before bedtime, right Daddy?”_  
_“That’s right, Love.” His Daddy smiled._  
_He smiled his little boy’s smile._

_And he watched him._  
_His daddy laid the damp cloth onto the bedside drawer, patted his cock and raised his second hand._  
_“This is a package for one of the play items of our Big Boy game. I think we should pack it in it, so you don’t have the urge to play with it all the time. Do you know what the package is for?”_  
_“For this play item.” He said and pointed to his flaccid cock._

 _“Oh my sweet smart boy, that’s right.” Daddy winks softly and patted his curls._  
_“I will pack this play item away for three months. So we won’t play Big Boy for the next three months, but we will still play Daddy Time – so you’re still allowed to play with mine. That means now tingling funny warm feeling for you for three months.” Daddy patted his cock again softly. “And of course Daddy’s allowed to play with your sweet little butt.” Daddy smiled sweetly. “And there will be a new game for you.”_  
_“Three months? Uh, that’s long Daddy, but you’re right, I shouldn’t be allowed to play Big Boy with you for a while.” He said, while his Daddy put his flaccid cock into the cage. “What’s the new game, Daddy?”_  
_“It’s called Milking. Daddy has bought a big toy for it, and we have a lot of other toys for the Milking game. We will play it every Wednesday and every Sunday. And every Sunday we will play the Milking game and after that as always, you will have a long hot bath, sweetheart.”_  
_“Will I like this game?”_  
_“I think you will like and dislike it, love. It’s a punishment game.”_  
_He nodded and watched his Daddy who locked is cock into the cage – the key was shoved into his Daddy’s jeans pockets._

Sherlock opened his eyes again.  
He bit his lips.  
He could feel the cage every day, and even when he was not in his little space, the punishment still counted and he was not allowed to get off with his enormously talented boyfriend. He was allowed to ride John, to give him a blowjob, to give him a handjob, to rim him – he was allowed to warm his cock a long afternoon, but he wasn’t allowed to come. John was allowed to fuck him with every available toy, with his cock, with his fingers or just with his tongue. And the same thing counted for his little space, for him and for his daddy.  
Every Wednesday and every Sunday John had milked him dry. It was a procedure that always takes a while – because of the fact, that he was every moment aware of his cock locked in that cage, he was mostly horny all day long, but he couldn’t get hard, he couldn’t get off, so his balls were always full. He always cums a few times during their Milking game, mostly a lot thick white semen spurts out of him – and his daddy always makes him drink it completely; he had said, it’s milk for little boys and that this would do him good.  
His daddy rarely milked him with his own cock. Mostly his daddy laid him or tied him up on the fuck bench in the sleeping room to milk him with a various of tiny or huge dildos, with vibrators or a prostate massager; sometimes he milked him with his soft daddy and doctor fingers; sometimes he milked him with the fucking machine, while patting and kissing his hair; and sometimes he used the cock milking machine while watching him the whole long process. And he often plays Daddy Time after it – mostly having fun with his cock up in his little boy’s arse.

 

It was a pleasure and a torture.  
He couldn’t get hard, he couldn’t get rid of this horny feeling. He wanted to cum so badly. But on the other hand, it felt like an orgasm in his head, and that was the pleasurable thing about it. The head orgasms were so great, that he always looked forward to Wednesday and Sunday – and he also has begged his Daddy, to milk him every day. But that as no discussion for his daddy – they just played Milking on Wednesdays and Sundays.  
Today was Sunday.  
And with his eyes closed, he dreamed about this morning.

 

 

 _It was 9 o’clock in the morning, and he was in his Daddy’s bedroom, tied down on the fuck bench. His stomach was supported, his head as well. And so were his forearms and shin bones. It was a kneeling position, with two straps to hold his head in position, two straps for his back, two for every forearm and two for every calf._  
_He was tied down because he had begged, whined, mounted in the air a bit too much  on Wednesday – he hadn’t listened to his Daddy, he had searched for friction and release a bit too much, even after his Daddy had told him to not be this wild during playtime._  
_And since then he hadn’t felt his daddy’s and John’s cock – not against his body, not in his mouth, not in his arse. His daddy and John had wanked while watching him riding Dildos or getting fucked by the fucking machine. And he had milked him, just with toys and machines as well._  
_It was the longest time he hasn’t felt his daddy’s or John’s cock somewhere on or in his body, and it was driving him mad._

_He was sweating – it has been an overstimulation at his prostate for quite a while._  
_His daddy was sitting on the bed in front of him – he was dressed again, had played Daddy Time with his own hard cock two times, during he had had 4 prostate orgasms. He was close to his fifth and probably last one. His daddy smiled at him, kissed his hair._  
_“You’re my little good boy.” His Daddy praised._  
_“You… you are… you are the best Daddy in the world.” He praised as well, moaned and whined after it, while the fucking machine pushed a thin dildo into him with a steady and fast pace._  
_The thin dildo was a torture – it just brushed with a whisper across his prostate, and he really was too thin; he loved Daddy’s big, thick, long and rock hard cock; it was much more fun, his body tingled much more, the warm feeling was bigger and he just loved the funny feeling he got from his Daddy’s cock when they played Big Boy. He wasn’t allowed to play Big Boy, and since Wednesday one play item in the Daddy Time game was missing, and that was Daddy’s thick and large cock – a shame._  
_“Aw, I love you too, sweetheart. I love to play Milking with you. Do you like it too?”_  
_He nodded._  
_“I… I love that game as well, Daddy. But I love you much more.” Sherlock smiled and rolled his eyes after his sentence with pleasure and a long moan. “Thank you for playing it with me.” He whined in pleasure. “I… I love our Sunday Milking game because, after it, I can use the bathtub and Daddy is playing pirate with me in there and he’s cleaning me and washing my hair, and I get a hot chocolate.” He moaned a few times after he had praised his Daddy._  
_And his Daddy rewarded him with a few kisses onto his curls._

_And he moaned even louder when he reached his fifth prostate orgasm._  
_He felt dizzy; he felt tired and exhausted; he felt the last drops, which dribbled into a bowl under his cock._  
_And then he felt one last kiss from his Daddy on his hair._  
_“Such a good boy. I have such a lovely little boy, who’s so eager to play all our lovely secret games.” His Daddy praised and switched off the fucking machine. “It was a lovely playtime, sweetheart. Daddy will take care of you. As you said, my little sweet boy, it’s bathtub time now, and we will play with all your pirate toys in the bathtub, and of course, you get your hot chocolate, my beautiful boy.” His Daddy praised him with his loving and caring Daddy voice and unstraps him. “And after that, we could cuddle and watch your favorite movie, The Pirates. Would you like that?”_  
_He stayed still until is daddy patted his butt, the sign that he was allowed to stand up from the fuck bench._  
_He beamed to his Daddy, who hugged him tightly, kissed his cheek and rubbed his naked back._  
_He sank into his Daddy’s hug and nodded euphorically._  
_“I would love that, Daddy. I would love to cuddle with you all day long until I need to go to bed. I would love to have a cuddle day with you, Daddy.”_  
_His Daddy kissed his cheeks innocently._  
_“I would love that, too. I would love to spend the day cuddling with my sweetheart.” His Daddy patted the back of his head and loosened the hug. He winked and smiled his Daddy smile. “Come on boy, you can go upstairs and pick some clothes for after the bathtub.”_  
_His eyes beamed and he nodded with a huge smile._

_He had fetched up some clothes, and when he was back in the bathroom his Daddy was waiting for him. He was sitting in front of the tub, smiling up at him._  
_“There you are again, honeybee. Come on, the bathtub is waiting for you, as well as your toys, and daddy, and your hot chocolate and your milk.” The voice was calm and caring and with lots of love._  
_He dropped his clothes onto the dresser in the bathroom, walked to his Daddy, beamed at him. His Daddy unlocked the cage, took it off and laid it next to the bathtub, so he would be able to wash his little boy's flaccid cock and balls. And after his Daddy had taken off the cage, he climbed into the bathtub with all his favorite pirate toys._  
_“Thank you, Daddy.” He beamed and shared a soft little innocent kiss with his Daddy._  
_“You’re welcome.” His Daddy winked._

_And after he had settled down, he took his milk from their Milking game a few minutes ago and slurped it slowly and delightfully through the lid._

Sherlock licked his lips delightfully.  
It has been a lovely morning and an awesome day.  
His Daddy has helped him get dressed, had given him a nappy, because he had asked for it and he had gotten his dummy as well – even though he felt like a 6-year-old, he had just wanted it today; it had relaxed him even more.  
They had played with the pirate toys; he had drunken his milk and the hot chocolate; daddy had washed him completely and after that, he had stuffed the flaccid cock into the cage again. They had eaten breakfast – his favorite pancakes and a cup of his favorite tea. And after that, his daddy had taken care of him a lot – he had caressed him, he had cuddled him, he had given him a lot of sweet little pecks and had hugged him. They had watched The Pirates, they had played, they had eaten lunch, and then they had cuddled again.

 

He patted his nappy through the pajama pants. They were a bit wet – and god, he would love to play Big Boy with his Daddy. Or at least Daddy Time with all playing items, with Daddy’s huge cock. He couldn’t fall asleep because he wanted it so much.

 

The door swung open slowly and carefully.  
His Daddy came in, slowly and with no noise, but when his Daddy saw that he was sitting in his bed, he cocked his head to the right side. He came to him, sat down on the mattress, and switched on the dizzy bedside lamp.  
“Hey sweetheart, can’t you sleep?” He asked with a low and loving voice, and ran his hand through his son’s hair.  
“Hm; I can’t sleep.” Sherlock answered with his little voice, through the dummy.  
John smiled, took the dummy out of Sherlock's mouth, put it aside onto the bedside drawer.  
“Now I can understand you better, love.” He winked lovingly. “I just wanted to look after you, if everything is okay, and if my little boy is asleep and having a lovely dream. But it seems, that my beautiful boy has something on his mind. What is it, honeybee?”  
Sherlock came closer, enjoyed the soft and calm voice, the praising and the lovely pet names.  
“I’m a bit wet daddy,… and I… and I think I’m a bit naughty. I would love to be naughty and touch myself, Daddy. I’m thinking about it since I’m in bed. I’m sorry, Daddy. I miss Daddy Time and I miss Big Boy very much, and I can’t fall asleep because I just can think about that funny feeling that I have when we play Big Boy, and about that great toy of yours.” He patted his daddy’s thigh; he touched almost his Daddy’s crotch.  
 

John tilted his head.  
“Aw, sweetheart. I can clean you up and change your nappy later, then you feel better about this. And it’s just eleven weeks, love - and not twelve. So we can’t play Big Boy – you need to wait for that until next Sunday, and then we will play Milking, and after that, we will play Daddy Time, and before you go to bed, we will play Big Boy. But well, you have been such a good boy, after I needed to be a bit harsh with you on Wednesday morning. You have been very good since then. And you know, it’s okay, to think about all our great secret games and all the playing variants. It’s already bedtime, but I want that my little boy is able to sleep, so I think we could play Daddy Time.”  
Sherlock's eyes beamed enthusiastically and with anticipation.  
“Really Daddy? That’s great. Thank you very much, Daddy. I love you so much. Thank you for taking care of me.” He beamed.  
John smiled and patted his hair, kissed his forehead, and winked at him.  
“Stand up, sweetheart. And lay down onto the nappy changing blanket.”

 

Sherlock did what he was told to do.  
He was nervous because he was absolutely excited, that they would play Daddy Time. He couldn’t wait to feel his Daddy’s cock.  
When he was lying on the nappy changing blanket, his daddy shoved the pajama pants and his little boy pants down. He patted the wet nappy with a smile. And when he bent and spread his legs, his daddy got rid of the wet nappy.  
“Oh, yeah, it was just a little bit, sweetheart.” He smiled up.  
He took off the cage, cleaned him with a wet wipe. And in the end, he tapped a few times against the middle sized plug, which keeps his little boy open for other lovely toys or his cock.  
Sherlock closed his eyes. It was one of the best feelings when his Daddy touched his penis. And the patting against the plug felt amazing too. He had a huge smile on his face and he was very thankful, even though his Daddy locked his cock into the cage after cleaning him up, again.  
“Thank you, Daddy.”

 

John smiled, bent down and kissed his flat stomach.  
“Daddy is right back. Daddy’s just fetching up a few items for Daddy Time. You can undress yourself, honeybee. And then please wait in bed for me, for our little secret game.” John winks.  
Sherlock beamed with lots of fun in his face. He laid the forefinger in front of his lips.  
“Pssst.” He giggled.  
John smiled with a sweet Daddy smirk and stand up.  
“Pssst.” He impersonated his little boy.

 

Sherlock giggled again.  
He looked after his Daddy, stood up, undressed himself, put all the clothes on his stool and got back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed and waited patiently, even though he was very impatient. But he didn’t want to mess this up. He wanted to be good for his Daddy since his Daddy allowed playtime after bedtime.

 

His daddy was back after a few minutes.  
He dropped a few things onto the bedside drawer.  
Lube. A new and bigger plug. A towel.

 

“So, honeybee. How about Daddy Time in the Ice Lolly edition?” His daddy asked.  
If his Daddy would ask for it, when he is in his big space, John would ask for a blow job.  
He knew what he needed to do – and he was absolutely willing to play it like that. He nodded with anticipation, stood up, dropped on his knees and unpacked his game item, while his Daddy supported himself on his bed with his butt and hands.  
Sherlock unpacked his Daddy's cock – he opened the button of his Daddy’s jeans, as well as the fly; he shoved the jeans and the pants down to his Daddy’s knees and looked at the thick and huge toy, that had sprung free, and was rock hard.  
“I love the Ice Lolly version, Daddy. Can I? Can I start to play?”  
“Yes you can, sweetheart. But Daddy doesn’t want to play a full round. Just a few minutes. After that I want that my little boy can choose another version. You can choose whatever you want and whatever you need to get tired. I want to help you with that, honeybee.” His Daddy purred.

 

Sherlock gasped in anticipation. He already knew what he needed to get tired. It was great that he was allowed to play two different versions of Daddy Time.  
He was a good little boy, and he wanted to please his Daddy, so he started the game and took his Daddy’s cock into his mouth.  
He popped the cock out again and licked with his tongue along the full length as if it would be a nice ice lolly.  
“Ohh, sweetheart, that’s fantastic.” John moaned and closed his eyes.  
At the beginning, John wouldn’t have thought that he would get turned on by that this much. But he loved it sexually to see this grown man in a nappy and with a dummy; he loved it sexually to see this grown hot man act like a little boy or a 2-or-3-year-old. He was absolutely turned on by that – by all of these ‘secret little games’ and the age play. He was absolutely turned on, when they had sex in this bed, in the crib, with Sherlock wearing little boy clothes, a nappy or a dummy, or when he just held a cuddly toy. But he got turned on by the big Sherlock as fast as from the little Sherlock. He just loved the sex with him immensely, no matter if he was Daddy or John.

 

He moaned as his little boy licked and sucked talented. His hands ran through his little boy’s curls.  
“So good, honeybee, so good. You can play that little game so well. You’re the best at it.” He praised.  
And his little boy rewarded that praise. John couldn't just feel Sherlock's tongue, he could feel his teeth and the intensive sucking on the head of his cock. Sometimes his little boy gulped him down, just to let his cock pop out of his mouth, nibbling on the head of the leaking cock, sucking hungrily on his balls.  
It was awesome.  
His little boy was so good; he was so lovely – he licked all the precum away, so there won’t be a mess at the end.  
“Ohh, sweetheart.” John purred and clawed the blanket on the bed. “We should stop this game. Ice Lolly is a bit too intensive for Daddy tonight. And he would not be able to help you to get tired with this game.”  
Sherlock sucked again, nibbled on the head of the cock, sucked on it, swallowed the precum. He would have loved to suck off his Daddy.

 

He looked up at him, smiled and licked his lips.  
“Daddy is a great player for this game. He’s the best.” Sherlock beamed up to his Daddy.  
“Aww, thank you, love.” He winked. “So, how can I help my little boy to fall asleep?”  
Sherlock looked up to his Daddy.  
“I want to play Doggy.” Sherlock smiled and his eyes beamed. “I want to play a whole round Doggy, a fast one. I want Daddy to play it fast and hard.”  
“Then you know what to do, sweetheart. On the bed and on your hands and knees. What do we need for it?”  
Sherlock stood up really fast, crawled into the bed, on his hands and knees – he dropped the head, arse up in the air.  
“We need your thick, huge and hard cock and we need my little sweet bum, Daddy.” Sherlock said with his little voice.  
He could barely wait.  
“Is that all we need?”  
“No, we need a towel, precaution, if I’m dribbling a bit. And you need lube, Daddy. And maybe you would love to play with the dummy as well.”  
“That’s right, my little sunshine.” His Daddy said, and laid the towel onto the mattress, under his son. He fetched up the dummy and reached it to Sherlock, who smiled at him and sucked at it immediately. “Don’t drop the dummy, sweetheart. If you drop the dummy, Daddy wins the game. If you win the game, which means you need to be very silent, then you can sleep downstairs in Daddy’s bed.” He said with his Daddy voice and took the lube. He heard the Hmmm and he saw the enthusiastically nod. “Oh, and there’s another thing you could win. When the round is over, I will give you a new plug, a bigger one, if you don’t drop the slightest bit of Daddy’s cum, then you’re allowed to suck Daddy off tomorrow morning before we will play Ride Sherlock Ride. If you lose both, you will sleep alone and there’s so sucking off before we play Ride Sherlock Ride and I need to leave for work. Okay?”  
Sherlock nodded again wildly, almost moaned because of the anticipation, and almost dropped the dummy.

 

John took the lube, slicked his hard cock and hoped that his little boy would win. He wanted to cuddle with him. And he wanted to have a blowjob in the morning before Sherlock would ride his cock.  
He pulled the middle sized plug out of his little boy’s hole.  
He was stretched, but not wide enough for his thick cock – which means he would be very tight, which was absolutely awesome and made him even harder.  
“Ready to play, my sweet little boy? Are you ready for our little game, for Daddy, for Daddy taking care of you, and making you tired so that you can sleep?” He whispered with a hoarse voice.  
Sherlock nodded wildly – he didn’t want to risk to say anything, he didn’t want to lose the dummy and the game.

 

When he felt his daddy’s cock burying deep down his arse, he sucked fast and hard at his dummy. It was hard to win this game, his Daddy was so good at it, that he often needed to be very loud, because it was so much fun, and he needed to show it.  
But he remained still – he just sucked hard and fast hat his dummy.  
His Daddy fulfilled him his wish. He thrust his cock hard into him, hard and fast, intense and rough. He didn’t hold back anything, his little boy had wanted it this way.  
“It’s your favorite toy, isn’t it? Daddy’s thick and huge cock is your favorite toy.”  
Sherlock purred and whined around the dummy. He sucked hard and nodded.  
He felt dizzy, he felt full, he felt happy but hornier than before.  
He had closed his eyes, clawed his bed sheets, enjoyed their game to the fullest.  
He wanted to beg for more; he wanted to beg for the Big Boy game. He wanted to beg to come so desperately. He sucked harder at the dummy. He didn’t want to lose the game. He wanted to cuddle downstairs with Daddy, he wanted to sleep in Daddy’s bed.

 

He could hear all the praising from his Daddy – he could get off just from the praising. There was a version of the Big Boy game, which was called Praising – he wasn’t allowed to touch himself and Daddy wasn’t touching him as well, he just praises him until he came in his pants. It was a funny game.  
Now he couldn’t come.  
But he heard the praise. He heard the loud animalistic moaning of his Daddy.  
He felt the hard and rough thrusts. He felt the deep and intense and fast thrust of that thick and huge cock.  
And he felt all the cum filling him up.  
His Daddy shot the warm cum into him.  
And he clenched his hole, didn’t want to lose the second task. He desperately wanted to suck his Daddy off, before he was allowed to ride his Daddy until he would need to stand up for showering, breakfast and work. Normally, when they played this before work, they played it an hour and a half. He wanted to suck him off as fast as possible, he wanted to make his Daddy’s head spin around, so that he could enjoy as much time as possible with the Riding game – making his Daddy’s head feel dizzy as often as possible.

 

He milked his Daddy dry before his Daddy’s cock popped out of his sweet little bum.  
He clenched his hole again as much as possible, sucked hard at the dummy, waited for his daddy to plug him.  
He felt the new and bigger plug at his entrance, he opened up, took it easily.  
And then felt a sweet kiss onto his lower back.  
“Jesus, you’re such a smart sunshine. You’ve won both tasks. And you haven’t drooled onto the towel, sweetheart. You’ve been so good, love. You’ve been so good at the Ice Lolly game and the Doggy game and with your task and that towel, without me asking for it. You’ve been so good for daddy, that I will let you sleep downstairs with me, and I will let you play Ice Lolly and Ride Sherlock Ride for two hours in the morning. Sounds that good?”  
Sherlock dropped the dummy, sank into the mattress, rolled over, beamed up.  
“It’s perfect, Daddy. Thank you so much.” He smiled with shining eyes and sat up. He could feel the cock cage; he could feel how horny he was; he could feel the thick plug and daddy’s cum inside him. An amazing feeling. “I’m tired, Daddy.”, he yawned.  
John ruffled through Sherlock's curls.  
“Then let’s get you into a nappy and then we will go downstairs, love.”

 

Sherlock nodded with shining and happy tired eyes. He could barely wait for tomorrow and the next Sunday.


End file.
